The present invention relates to a steering wheel lock, and more particularly to such a steering wheel lock which can also be used as spanner means for dismounting motor vehicle wheel tires.
A variety of steering wheel locks have been disclosed for locking the steering wheel of a motor vehicle, and have appeared on the market. Conventional steering wheel locks are simply designed for locking the steering wheel of a motor vehicle. When they are removed from the steering wheel, they cannot be used for any other purpose.